


Rain

by KingPolar



Series: Darling In Highschool [1]
Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingPolar/pseuds/KingPolar
Summary: Hiro stays behind after school to help with clean up. When he leaves, it starts to rain. Modern!HS!AU (just dumping a bunch of my FF.net stuff onto here)





	1. Rain

Hiro quietly groaned. He sometimes wondered why he joined the Student Council in the first place, with all the extra work it dropped on top of his already stressful highschool experience. For instance, what he was doing right now. He could be on his way home, or out with Zero Two, or a number of any other things that sounded much more appealing than being stuck inside cleaning the Student Council room.

At least he wasn't alone, his two childhood friends Ichigo and Goro with him, although they weren't being of much use with all the blushing and sneaking glances that were going on between the two. They were the last people you would expect to be so shy to their significant other, both having such confident personalities, and would never act like this during class hours, but after and out of school was another thing entirely. Their relationship was new, so they were still both extremely embarrassed around each other, a far cry from their normal attitudes. He grimaced as he was reminded how he got into the Student Council in the first place. Ichigo (dubbed 'Emperor Ichigo' during that stressful period) campaigning for President had most certainly gave him a couple gray hairs, and being dragged along as Vice-President had most definitely not helped in any way or form. Goro, being the reliable person he was, had helped a ton, but Hiro nonetheless had to shoulder a lot of work that still made his head ache.

He took a break from his sweeping to loudly cough when Ichigo and Goro locked eyes for a bit too long. Satisfaction filled him when they both jumped, Ichigo with a small eep!, and hurriedly went back to whatever they were doing. Making fun of the easily embarrassed two was always fun, especially after all the teasing he got from getting together with Zero Two.

Hiro sighed wistfully, thinking of his pink haired girlfriend. He wondered what she was doing, since school had let out hours ago. Being who she was, she probably left before the bell even rang. Closing his eyes, he tried to imagine her teasing voice. All he heard, however, was Miku's loud voice as she noisily opened the door.

"Hey Ichigo! We finished cleaning up the chemistry room! Can we leave now?"

Ichigo glanced around the room they were cleaning. "I suppose we're finished up here as well. Right, Hiro? G-Goro?" Her stutter and small blush at merely saying his name made Goro blush as well, both averting their eyes from each other. Miku cackled. "Alright, I'll go tell everybody else we can leave now. I'll just leave you two looovebirds alone."

"M-Miku!" Came Ichigo's indignant cry. Hiro laughed. "Not you too, Hiro!" A blushing Goro remained silent.

Miku flashed a peace sign and a smug grin as both she and Hiro made a hasty exit before Ichigo decided her fists were a better alternative to her words. A girl of her size had no right knowing so many martial arts.

~~~

Hiro followed Miku to the chemistry room, it being along the way to the school's exit. He softly cursed as noticed the rain, wondering how he didn't hear it beforehand. Miku followed his line of sight and gave an exasperated huff. "Yeah, the rain came out of nowhere. One second it was sunny skies, the next, clouds for miles. Thank god I forgot to take my umbrella out of my bag."

Hiro grumbled, "I don't have an umbrella." Miku's snickers as she opened the door to the chemistry room didn't help.

"Hey guys! Ichigo said we can leave now!"

"Finally!" groaned Zorome, as everyone made their own noise of happiness and agreement. Miku's eye twitched. "Oh shut up, you irresponsible loser! If you and Futoshi hadn't made a bomb during Chemistry we wouldn't have had to stay behind and clean it! I have no idea how you're still even a Council member!" Hiro cast a glance around the room. Indeed, you would never had been able to tell the two friends had somehow made an explosion during today's lesson.

"It was an accident…" mumbled a downtrodden Futoshi as Kokoro sympathetically patted his head, Miku and Zorome continuing to quarrel in the background.

"I couldn't care less. You got gunk all over me," sneered an annoyed Mitsuru, wearing gym clothes in lieu of his stained school clothes. A closer look at Futoshi and Zorome let Hiro realize there was faint coloring all over their clothes - so much, in fact, that he hadn't noticed because they almost completely covered their fronts. "Should they be wearing chemically stained clothes...?" Hiro hesitantly asked.

Ikuno shrugged as she put the book she was reading away into her bag. "Worse that could happen is that they all lose some brain cells, so it's fine." Mitsuru was quick with a tch!, but it took a while for Zorome and Futoshi to understand they were insulted. Before Zorome could say anything in response, Kokoro, ever the mediator, cut in.

"Now now, let's stop arguing. We all should get home before the rain gets any worse." She smiled, her soft voice an almost immediate pacifier to the irritated members of the Student Council. Hiro wondered how fast the school's student government would crumble without her. Everyone reluctantly agreed, gathering their things and leaving soon after.

Hiro and Kokoro were the last ones to leave, and as Hiro locked the chemistry room's door she made a small noise of realization. "Oh, Hiro! I almost forgot to tell you, Zero Two's waiting for you at your usual spot."

"Hm? She's still here? Why didn't she text me?"

"Something about her phone running out of power. Do you have an umbrella?"

Hiro winced. Kokoro nodded understandingly, words unneeded. She dug in her bag. "Here, have my spare," she said, passing him a see-through umbrella.

"Phew. You're a lifesafer, Kokoro."

She gently laughed as she made her way home through the rain. She called out softly. "Stay dry, Hiro."

~~~

Making his way to the corner where he and Zero Two always met after school, his eyes widened as he found her soaking wet, staring up at the raining sky. "Zero Two!?" She glanced in his direction, her face lighting up as she saw who it was. "Daaah-ling!" Hiro barely kept his balance when she lunged at him, arms wide, hurriedly digging into his pocket for his handkerchief to wipe her dry. "Zero Two, you'll catch a cold!"

She nuzzled into his neck, the intimacy of such an action and the coldness of the rainwater on her making both his face blush and sending shivers down his spine. He felt her smile against his skin. "If I became sick, darling," she softly murmured, "would you take care of me?" Hiro couldn't help the grin that broke across his face. "Of course I would. Now come on, let's get somewhere warm."

Hands held together, Hiro led her to a nearby convenience store. As they walked, he lifted their joined hands to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand. "You didn't have to wait for me, Zero Two."

A blinding smile was his answer. "I'll always wait for you, darling. Besides, I like the rain."

Hiro smiled back. "I like the rain too. It lets me think…" he trailed off.

Zero Two curiously tilted her head at him.

"But all I can think about is you," he smirked.

She threw her head back, laughing joyously.

_Like bells_ , he idly thought, _or maybe wind-chimes._

"When did you get so smooth, darling?" She grinned, grabbing his arm and clutching it close to her chest.

Hiro shrugged, a mirror of her grin on his face. "You must be rubbing off on me."

They walked in content silence, the rain softly pitter-pattering against the see-through umbrella.

"Zero Two…"

"Hmm?"

They reached the convenience store's door.

"You know I love you, right?"

A shining smile.

"Of course I do. You know _I_ love you, right?"

Hiro smiled back, reaching for the handle. "Of course."

A bell chimed as together, they entered.


	2. Omake

"Hey. Hey darling. Buy this for me."

Hiro looked up from the snack section to find Zero Two, a recently bought towel wrapped around her hair and his jacket he had dug out of his bag over her shoulders, waving a Gundam model kit in front of his face. A glance at the box's image showed it was a Barbatos model. She always did like the ones with spears.

"Don't you already have the Transient Gundam I gave you? And a dozen different others?"

"But I want this one too." She waved it in his face again.

"Maybe next time."

She pouted.

Hiro didn't break.

"Pleaassseee?"

"No."

"Tch. Remember all that stuff I said earlier about loving you? I take it back. I hate you."

"Mhm. Put it back."

"I'll steal it."

Hiro rolled his eyes. "If you put it back, I'll make you honey covered brownies for tomorrow."

...

"Fine."

She trudged back to the toy section.

He idly wondered why a convenience store still had a model set of such a popular Gundam.


End file.
